


Buck Eyed Freak

by Leaveitbrii



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literally nothing but fuckin fluff, M/M, all fluff, dude bros: Matt/ Josh, glasses! Emily, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wears glasses, her eyesight is 2000% worse than Chris' and that's saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck Eyed Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Emily in glasses and honestly that is the cutest thing I've ever imagined besides Josh using a bird house

Emily squints, blurred letters running together as she tries to read the menu in her hands. It’s close to her face, embarrassingly close based on Josh’s attempts to stifle his laughter. She knows he’s responsible for this, or a part of it. Emily glares weakly at him, Matt’s hand reaching under the table to pat her knee.

“I brought your glasses since you can’t find your contacts.” Matt informs her, appearing slightly guilty.

“I’m fine.” Emily snaps, frustration bubbling in her gut as she tries to read. She wasn’t about to wear those chunky things in public. Josh chuckles across from her, reaching for Emily’s menu. He pulls it away from her scrambling hands.

“Josh, don’t bully Em.” Chris scolds, blurred image coming into view as he slides into the empty seat beside Josh. Josh pouts, or Emily thinks he does based on the way he exhales, and hands the menu back to Emily.

“You really couldn’t find your contacts?” Chris inquires, tone sympathetic and kind. Emily hasn’t been able to find her contacts for a week and a half. She express ordered new ones and the mail carrier claimed it had been delivered yesterday. Emily couldn’t find the package anywhere. Matt was no help, too busy staring at her with a constant blush on his face.

Matt was hanging around Josh too much, Emily thinks, and she knows they’re both somehow responsible for this. Matt’s only seen her in glasses a handful of times, mostly when he pops up too early in the morning and she’s crawling out of bed to try and cram in extra study time but Emily knew he liked them on her despite how clunky and big the frames were.

Matt told Josh, then Josh had found her glasses after snooping her room for a solid hour, helping her look for a diamond earring. He clowned her for a solid hour, (“God, Em, you’re blind! Worse than Chris”), until she made Chris take him away.

Emily could put two and two together and she knows they’re both at fault for this somehow. Emily sighs heavily, disgruntled and irritable by the time the waitress approaches their table.

“Hey, I’m Stacey. I’ll be your server today. What can I start you with?” She sounds nice enough.

Josh chuckles, “You know what you want, Emily?”

Emily wants to smack him with her menu. She turns to Matt, a pleading expression on her face. Matt clears his throat.

“Uhm, yeah, I’ll have a Sprite and she’d like a Pepsi.”

“Weak. You gotta resist.” Josh whispers.

Emily kicks his shin under the table, a bit miffed when she can’t see Josh’s face when his knee hits the table. She hears Chris laugh.

“Coffee, please.” Chris tells the waitress.

“Hmmm,” Josh says thoughtfully. “Em, you got any drink suggestions?”

“C'mon, Josh-” Josh cuts Chris off, pushing his menu towards Emily. He points to a slur of words Emily can’t make out. “I was thinking this, but I dunno if it’s good. Whatcha think?”

Emily’s not about to let this little shit win, so she squints a bit harder, colors dimming into a shaky line as she tries to read black and cream shapes. Matt sets her glasses case on the table. Emily glares at him, turning back to the menu. She makes out F-A-N.

“Fanta is always good.” Emily snorts, feeling momentarily proud of herself until Josh’s raspy laughter fills her ears. Matt’s hand on her knee squeezes but she doesn’t think he’s laughing, instead he pushes her glasses case a bit closer. The server, Stacey, giggles.

Emily feels her face grow hot with embarrassment, annoyance filtering through her brain like a heavy cloud. She can feel a headache forming, eyes growing weary from how often she’s had to strain in the past two hours. Emily takes her glasses case, popping it open with a look of disdain.

Matt sucks in a sharp breath, lips parting as a small blush works across his face. Emily wants to punch him, adjusting her glasses on her face. Everything is clearer, crisp and normal, even Josh’s dickish smirk. Chris nudges him roughly.

Emily glances down at the menu, realizing that there are no drinks listed at all but desserts. Josh bursts into a fit of giggles, leaning against Chris as he tries to control his laughter. Emily hands Stacey Josh’s menu.

“He’ll have a water.”

“Right then. I’ll hurry back.” Stacey smiles pleasantly, pretty almost until Emily realizes she keeps staring at Matt. Emily almost comments, almost but she realizes Matt’s eyes are locked on her, a boyish smile on his face.

“You’re so cute.”

Emily stammers, brow arching into a frown. “W-Wha- Matthew, pick your jaw up off the floor and stop staring at me. You’re being creepy.”

“Together you guys would make the perfect vampire. Creepy and blind.” Josh jokes, chest heaving as he settles down. “I can’t believe you kept this secret for so long.”

“They don’t look bad.” Chris adds. “You remind me of.. What’s that one model? With the wire frames?”

Emily raises a hand. “Can we not discuss my glasses ever again?”

“Nope.” Josh grins, placing emphasis on the last syllable. Emily’s eye twitches, temples throbbing as her headache settles. Matt is still staring at her, Chris trying to get Josh to shut up and it’s all making Emily very irritated and uncomfortable, specifically Matt staring.

“So,” Josh starts. “Matt, you got some kind of teacher kink? Glasses kink? Are you some anime nerd?”

Matt straightens in his seat. “Wha-N-no. She just looks really good.”

“Sounds like a glasses kink.” Chris snorts.

Emily nearly sighs in relief when it seems the attention has shifted off her and her humongous glasses. She’s painfully aware of why she doesn’t wear them. They were too big on her face, wire cold and heavy against her skin but she’s glad she asked them to trim the lenses down because Josh would really, really be an asshole about it.

“Don’t worry, bro. I have a glasses kink too.” Josh takes a sip of Chris’ coffee. “I make Chris wear ‘em when I’m poundin’ his ass.”

It’s Chris’ turn to blush now, ears burning bright red as he adjust himself in his seat. He glares at Josh, who grins widely.

“It’s hot. They get all crooked and steamy.” Josh sighs dreamily. “It’s a pretty picture. I think I have one on my phone. Wanna see?”

Chris is saying no, but Matt looks like he wants to say yes, leaning against the table as Josh tugs his phone out of his pocket. Emily places a hand on Matt’s arm.

“Let’s not. I didn’t come here to see pictures of Chris getting fucked.” It wouldn’t be the first time but Emily doesn’t want to deal with any unnecessary ideas Matt will get and based on the distant look he has, she may have been to late. Chris snatches Josh’s phone from his hands, face bright red as he puts it away.

“Aw, Cochise. You’re so mean.” Josh whines.

“Shut up, Josh.” Chris mumbles, embarrassed.

Matt sighs lowly, rubbing his jaw in a way that reminds Emily of Mike. He’s still blushing like some damn teenager and it was starting to get embarrassing.

“Matt.”

Matt makes a noise. Emily turns to him, the weight of his stare burning into her skin. She’s about to make another comment until he leans, smooth lips pressing against hers. Josh catcalls from across the table.

Matt pulls away, blushing furiously as he scratches the back of his head. Emily stares at him dumbfounded.

“S-Sorry, you’re just. Really hot in glasses.”

Josh clears his throat. “I believe the words he used two days ago was 'Emily’s the most beautiful girl in the world’.”

Matt blushes harder. Emily’s face grows hot.

“This is so cute.” Chris coos.

Emily wants to punch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a request? 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flowerkingofangmar.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
